


The Art of Dreaming

by Givsen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Gen, POV First Person, Psychology, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Не боишься, что реальность — подделка? Хотя, может, ты сама — подделка?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Dreaming

      Смотрели друг на друга.  
      — Что ты думаешь обо всем этом? — Она брезгливо прикрывала рот слишком длинными, слишком тонкими пальцами рук.  
      — Я об этом не думаю. — Он действительно не думал.  
      Сильный ветер словно норовил забраться под кожу, делая из них ещё более холодных и бесчеловечных.  
      — Рано или поздно они бы все равно погибли. — Он был непреклонен в своей жестокости, наступая подошвами тяжелых ботинок на мёртвые лица.  
      — Возможно, от старости… — Она беспечно следовала за ним по пятам, ещё сильнее вдавливая окровавленные черепа в почву.  
      — Давай быстрее. — Он говорил всё так же спокойно, как и всегда. — Я уже хочу домой…  
      Девушка, перепрыгнув небольшой холмик, вдруг обняла идущего впереди парня и очень тихо спросила:  
      — А почему ты всегда в шлеме? Мне бы так хотелось увидеть твоё лицо…  
      Тот чуть повернулся и хмыкнул, заставив её вздрогнуть.  
      — Ещё не время, Таюя. — Его голос всегда был приглушен и одновременно странно громко звучал, как будто шлем разбирал его слова по волокнам, а затем собирал снова.  
      Таюя вздохнула и отпустила спутника, позволяя ему выскользнуть из её объятий и развернуться лицом… Вернее, глухим глянцевым блеском шлема, в очках которого отражалась сама Таюя: длинные волосы, аккуратные рожки, хищный блеск жёлтых глаз и кожа — грубая, как у рептилии. Ей нравилось экспериментировать с внешностью в этой реальности, однако с тех пор, как она повстречала Кимимаро, её предпочтения остались верны именно этому виду.   
      Влюбиться в виртуальной реальности — этого всегда практичная и резковатая Таюя себе и вообразить не могла. Однако…  
      — Тебе пора домой. — Кимимаро поднял руки и, прикоснувшись к шлему, мгновенно исчез.  
  
      ***  
  
      Я стащила с себя очки, и воздух моментально мощной струёй ворвался в лёгкие. Переход из виртуального мира в реальный всегда был дерьмовым, но я уже привыкла. Лишь к одной детали я всё никак не могла приспособиться, несмотря на значительный опыт: стоило мне снять с себя завесу иной реальности, как почти нестерпимое желание вернуться обратно заставило тело оцепенеть. Руки дрогнули, крепче стискивая очки, а сердце забилось так часто, что я едва не задохнулась.   
      Я ненавидела мир, в котором жила, потому что тут меня не держало ничего, а там, за границей реальности, существовало место, куда мне хотелось возвращаться вновь и вновь. И не только потому, что там мне было комфортно.   
      Цыкнув, я положила очки на тумбочку и взъерошила волосы. Чёртов Кимимаро! Ну какого хрена он не показывал мне лицо?! Я же сама его придумала, так что этот засранец просто обязан был подчиняться! Однако каждый раз он каким-то магическим способом умудряется отмазываться. Сволочь!  
      Будильник на часах громко оповестил, что через полчаса состоится запланированная встреча, которую мне назначили в ресторане неподалёку. Новые технологии, чтоб их… Единственное, что меня действительно радовало в этих новых «комфортных условиях» — виртуальные очки, которые стали заменять мне сны. Правда, из-за них я совсем не чувствовала себя отдохнувшей, как после полноценного сна, но чего только не сделаешь ради того, чтобы сбежать из задолбавшей реальной жизни хотя бы на несколько часов.  
      Поднявшись с кровати, я уныло поплелась в ванную. Опершись руками на раковину, я глянула в зеркало и хмыкнула: тусклые глаза, обведённые сине-коричневыми синяками, яркими углями выделялись на осунувшемся бледном лице; чуть впалые щёки, казалось, прилипли к зубам.   
      Мда…   
      Всё-таки виртуальная внешность мне нравилась куда больше, чем эта страшная девица, которая каждый день таращилась на меня из отражения.   
      Подумав про то, чтобы привести себя в порядок, я недовольно скривилась. Во-первых, мне было страшно лень заниматься внешностью, а во-вторых, я и так опаздывала. Высокомерная задница, с которой я обязана была сегодня встретиться, не любит ждать.  
  
      ***  
  
      — Как думаете, она поймёт?  
      — Не думаю, слишком самоуверенна.  
      — Эксперимент ведь проходит удачно, правда, Орочимару-сама?  
      — Пока да.  
  
      ***  
  
      Я вошла в просторный холл и моментально очутилась в объятиях прохлады. После духоты улицы это было почти волшебство.   
      Не успев как следует насладиться, я почувствовала чьи-то услужливые руки, подхватившие меня под локоть, и какой-то юркий мальчишка, щебеча что-то про леди, потащил меня в роскошно обставленный огромный зал.   
      Успев возмутиться по поводу неоправданной роскоши и обругать парня последними словами за то, что он вцепился в меня, как чёртов клещ, я остановилась возле приватной кабинки в самом укромном уголке. Мальчишка испарился, и по коже моментально пробежал озноб, а в желудке ядовитой коброй свернулось неприятное предчувствие, однако я, гордо вздёрнув подбородок, смело шагнула в полутёмное узкое пространство.  
      — Таюя, здравствуй, — раздался шипящий голос, от которого у меня всегда мурашки бегали по спине. Звук был такой, будто змея под песком с тихим шорохом осторожно подбиралась к тебе, чтобы напасть и ужалить.  
      — Орочимару-сама. — Я села напротив, не удосужившись даже поклониться, как того требовал этикет. Перебьётся, хренов старикашка!  
      — Думаю, ты не в курсе, зачем я позвал тебя. — Орочимару буквально впился в моё лицо взглядом, и я невольно заёрзала на месте. У него даже глаза были змеиными — ярко-жёлтыми, с, как мне показалось, вертикальными зрачками.   
      Хотя последнее было смехотворно. Ведь не мутант же он, в самом деле. Наверняка я просто перегрелась на солнце, вот и почудилось.  
      — Вы правы, — с раздражением огрызнулась я.  
      Орочимару снисходительно хмыкнул.  
      — Начну издалека. — Он откинулся на спинку диванчика и сложил руки на груди. — Ты же сидишь на виртуальной реальности, я прав?  
      — Да, — стиснув зубы, ответила я.   
      Этот вопрос заставил меня напрячься и слегка нахмуриться, что не ускользнуло от внимательного взгляда Орочимару.  
      — Чудесно, — проведя неправдоподобно длинным языком по губам, выдал он.  
      Мне вдруг перестало хватать воздуха. Я заворожено следила за движениями его языка и ощущала приступ острой паранойи: хотелось убежать, залезть под стол — что угодно, лишь избежать этого разговора.  
      «А ты не боишься, что когда-нибудь просто не выберешься?» — внезапно раздался в моей голове растягивающийся, словно резинка, голос.   
      Я во все глаза уставилась на Орочимару, но тот молчал, продолжая ухмыляться.   
      Паника подкатила к горлу, я вдруг резко вскочила с места. Сердце гулко заколотилось, ударяя в уши молотом и заглушая все остальные звуки.   
      «Не боишься, что реальность — подделка? Хотя, может, ты сама — подделка?»   
      Я беспомощно пыталась уловить малейшее шевеление губ сидящего напротив Орочимару, однако тот был всё так же молчалив.   
      Я упёрлась руками в стол и хрипло рыкнула:  
      — Что всё это значит, чёрт вас дери?! Что за шутки такие?!  
      — Ты о чём? — с деланным недоумением поинтересовался Орочимару, прищуривая свои грёбаные змеиные глаза.   
      Меня затошнило от неприятного предчувствия.  
      — Вы готовы сделать заказ? — В кабинку сунулся официант.  
      Я резко развернулась к нему, чтобы наорать как следует за вмешательство в разговор, и ощутила, как ноги стали ватными в одно мгновение: на меня смотрели сразу две головы при том, что официант стоял один одинёшенек.   
      Задыхаясь от шока, я бестолково тыкала дрожащим пальцем в его сторону и силилась хоть что-то произнести, но так и не смогла выдавить ни слова.  
      — Что-то не так? — в один голос спросили меня головы. По их щекам стала расползаться странная замысловатая татуировка, а затем тишину прорезал хриплый смех Орочимару.  
      Опомнившись от этого звука, я вскочила на ноги и рванула с места так, что чуть не сшибла уродливого официанта, который, завидев меня, внезапно стал хихикать. Уставившись на него круглыми от ужаса глазами, я сделала шаг назад и без лишних раздумий обежала его по широкой дуге. Официант при этом буквально захлёбывался странным булькающим смехом, причём чем ближе я была к выходу, тем громче и искажённее он становился.   
      Бред! Бред! Сущий идиотизм! Так не бывает!  
      Выскочив на улицу, я осмотрелась и похолодела.   
      — Твою мать… — просипела я, приваливаясь спиной к успевшей захлопнуться двери ресторана: повсюду, насколько хватало взгляда, высились горы трупов, валялись разбитые машины.   
      Колени подкосились, и я осела на землю, стараясь отдышаться. Десять минут назад всё было нормально! Что, чёрт возьми, тут произошло, пока я сидела в ресторане и разговаривала с Орочимару?!  
      Тошнота подкатила к горлу. Я протяжно застонала и с трудом поднялась на ноги, которые, казалось, были налиты свинцом. Зажав рот ладонью, я беспомощно обернулась, но на месте дверей вдруг появилась странная рябь, словно мелкая шоколадная крошка. Постепенно, сантиметр за сантиметром, реальность стала меняться.   
      Отступив, я зацепилась ногой за вылезшую непонятно откуда арматуру и с громким возгласом упала. На моих глазах небо из голубого постепенно становилось кроваво красным, дома превращались в руины. Глянув на свои дрожащие руки, я увидела, как удлинились пальцы.   
      Захотелось истерично засмеяться, однако в горле было так сухо, что даже вялого хрипа не получилось.   
      Стиснув зубы, чтобы не разреветься от страха, я упёрлась ладонями в землю и привстала. Ссадина на ноге тут же дала о себе знать, прострелив болью от щиколотки до самого бедра, но сейчас страшнее было сохранять неподвижность, поэтому я упрямо продолжила попытки подняться.   
      Лишь когда мне удалось это сделать, я почувствовала что-то похожее на удовлетворение, но через секунду снова покрылась липким потом. Надо было срочно добраться до дома, поэтому пришлось стиснуть кулаки и, стараясь не обращать внимания на ноющую боль, пуститься в бег. Я почему-то была уверена, что родные стены защитят меня от творящегося вокруг кошмара и вернут всё на круги своя.  
      Преграда на моём пути выросла так внезапно, что я даже затормозить не успела. Со всего маху налетев на неё, я вскрикнула и упала на асфальт, больно ссадив руки.   
      — Мерзкий говнюк! — в ярости прорычала я, снова вскакивая на ноги.  
      В следующую секунду я ощутила, как похолодело всё внутри.  
      — Странно, — блеск наглухо закрытого шлема почти ослепил меня, глаза стали слезиться, — ты так изменилась, Таюя.  
      — Как… ты… — Я сделала пару шагов назад, противясь зародившейся во мне внезапной радости.   
      Вопреки всякой логике я была до безумия, до дрожи в коленях счастлива видеть Кимимаро, несмотря на то, что самое его появление означало, что я окончательно тронулась умом. Ведь я сама его придумала, не мог же он, в самом деле, просто взять и вылезти из виртуальной реальности!  
      Кимимаро сделал шаг ко мне. Под его ногой что-то оглушительно громко хрустнуло, и этот звук ураганом ворвался в мои уши, одновременно с этим вталкивая в грудь так много воздуха, что я чуть не потеряла сознание.   
      Всё как в том, в нашем мире… С той лишь разницей, что на мне не было очков!  
      — Таюя, — голос Кимимаро был всё так же сух и холоден, — помнишь, ты хотела увидеть моё лицо?  
      Я пыталась что-то сказать, но голос пропал, поэтому я просто кивнула.   
      Он выпрямился во весь рост и мучительно медленно потянулся к шлему. Я зачарованно следила за его движениями, молясь, чтобы время замедлилось и одновременно ускорилось. Мне казалось, что я просто умру от нетерпения. Все звуки стихли, оставляя нарушаемую лишь пульсацией крови в ушах вакуумную тишину.  
      Кожаные перчатки коснулись гладкого шлема, чуть скрипнув о его поверхность. Что-то щёлкнуло под подбородком, и в следующее мгновение Кимимаро, придерживая шлем за переднюю часть, стал стаскивать его с головы.   
      Мне казалось, что вся реальность превратилась в раскадрированный посекундно фильм.  
      Стук… Остановка…  
      — Вот и нет больше тайны, да, Таюя? — Кимимаро смотрел на меня равнодушно, почти презрительно, и мне захотелось его ударить, чтобы на несомненно красивом, но чрезвычайно надменном и холодном лице отразились хоть какие-то эмоции.  
      Однако вместо этого я просто подошла и притронулась к почти фарфоровой коже, заглянула в зелёные глаза и внезапно почувствовала неладное. Кимимаро, не отрывая от меня взгляда, медленно завёл руку себе за спину, следом раздался странный звук, похожий на хруст ломаемых костей. Я много раз слышала подобное в своей виртуальной реальности, так что привыкла не отвлекаться на такие мелочи, но сейчас я по-настоящему испугалась. Однако пошевелиться или хотя бы оттолкнуть Кимимаро я была просто не в состоянии. Словно кролик, я смотрела в глаза своего удава и покорно ждала, когда же он меня съест.   
      Почувствовав удар, я недоумённо приоткрыла рот. Вцепившись в плечи Кимимаро, чтобы удержаться на ногах, я бессильно повисла, пытаясь понять, что же всё-таки случилось. Опустив глаза, я увидела торчащую у меня из живота кость. Причём сначала происходящее показалось мне шуткой, ведь боль пришла куда позднее, ворвавшись внутрь раскалённым жидким оловом, разливаясь по всему телу стремительным потоком и перекрывая путь дыханию.   
      Хрипло застонав, я подняла голову, и полный ужаса крик застрял в горле, потому что на меня холодно и высокомерно смотрела… я!  
      — Вот и нет больше тайны, да, Таюя? — Мой двойник цинично усмехнулся.  
      В этот момент я почувствовала, как что-то коснулось моей ноги. Оглянувшись, я дёрнулась и, наконец, закричала во весь голос: за лодыжку меня держал ещё один мой двойник! Отовсюду стали доноситься протяжные, полные боли стоны. Все трупы, что попадали в поле зрения, зашевелились. И у всех них было моё лицо…  
      Упав на землю, я постаралась стряхнуть с ноги чужую руку. Боль огненной лавой накрыла меня с головой, не давая вдохнуть. Рука скользнула по липкой горячей луже, и я упала на спину, ударившись затылком о выступающий камень.   
      Картинка перед глазами резко исказилась, став размытой. Облизнув пересохшие губы, я смотрела на приближающегося ко мне двойника, который прикидывался Кимимаро, и пыталась заставить себя шевелиться. Но тело словно раздробили в мясорубке. Каждый мускул болел, но вместе с этим я практически ничего не чувствовала.   
      Двойник между тем подошёл вплотную и поставил тяжёлый армейский ботинок мне на голову. Я ощущала кожей жёсткую рифлёную подошву, но не могла даже пикнуть от страха. В более дерьмовой ситуации я ещё не бывала. И вряд ли побываю, судя по всему…  
      — Вот и нет больше тайны, да, Таюя? — Двойник чуть наклонился, снова обретая сходство с Кимимаро, и, приподняв ногу, с силой опустил её.  
      Я услышала гулкий треск. Только почему-то тихий… удаляющийся…  
  
      ***  
  
      Смотрели друг на друга.  
      — Что ты думаешь обо всем этом? — Она брезгливо прикрывала рот слишком длинными, слишком тонкими пальцами рук.  
      — Я об этом не думаю. — Он действительно не думал.  
      Сильный ветер словно норовил забраться под кожу, делая из них ещё более холодных и бесчеловечных.  
      — Рано или поздно они бы все равно погибли. — Он был непреклонен в своей жестокости, наступая подошвами тяжелых ботинок на мёртвые лица.  
      — Возможно, от старости… — Она беспечно следовала за ним по пятам, ещё сильнее вдавливая окровавленные черепа в почву.  
      — Давай быстрее. — Он говорил всё так же спокойно, как и всегда. — Я уже хочу домой…  
  
      ***  
  
      — Можно считать, что эксперимент удался, Орочимару-сама?  
      — Вряд ли. Цикл начался заново. Посмотрим, как она уничтожит себя в новой реальности. А вообще, если подумать, Таюя — весьма увлекательный экземпляр. Ещё ни один подопытный не стремился убить себя так часто. Раздвоение личности — любопытный феномен. Никогда не наскучит наблюдать за тем, как две личности борются за господство в одном теле. Только для Таюи всё ещё остаётся секретом то, что она не одна в своей голове. Когда это перестанет быть тайной для неё, она умрёт. А пока давай посмотрим, что будет дальше.


End file.
